틀:Extension
}}}} | }}}}}} }} nocatsnocats | }}}}} } }} |unmaintained= unmaintained |archive= archive |milestone= milestone |unstable= unstable |experimental= experimental |beta= beta |stable= stable |magic= magic |#default= unknown }} }| }|nocats|| }}}}}}} }|nocats||}}} }} |unstable|experimental|stable = } extensions |beta = beta status extensions |unknown = extensions with unknown status |unmaintained = Not LTS ready |archive = archive extensions |milestone = milestone extensions |#default = extensions with invalid status }} }} }| | }|nocats|| ||Category:Extensions without an image}}}} }} } }| | }|nocats|| }} }} }| } }} } } | } | }| }}}}|| } (}} } }| }}}}||)}}| }}} }} } | }|[[User: }]] | }}} }} }}}}}}}| }}}}}}} }}}}}}}| ( })}}}}}}}} }} }}}}}}}}}}| }}}}}}}}}} }}}}}}}}}}| ( }}}}}}}}}})}} }} }| }|master= master|rel= release branches|#default= invalid }|nocats|| ||Category:Extensions without a compatibility policy}}}}}} | }|nocats|| ||Category:Extensions without a compatibility policy}}}} }} }| } }} }| } }} }}}| }}}|yes|Yes= Yes|no|No= No| }}}}} }} }| } }|nocats|| }|Category:Extensions supporting Composer |}} }} }} }| / } table| }}} }| / } table| }}}}} }| / } table| }}}}} }| / } table| }}}}} }| / } table| }}}}} }| / } table| }}}}} }| / } table| }}}}} }| / } table| }}}}} }| / } table| }}}}} }| / } table| }}}}} }} }| }}}| No license specified }|nocats||Category:Extensions with no license specified }}}} ' Download''' }| }|'' No link''}} }| }}} }| }}} }| } }} }| } }} }| } }} }| } }} }| } }|nocats|| }|Category:Extensions which add rights |}} }} }} }| } }| } }} }} }| }|nocats| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }}}| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }}}}} }} }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }}} }} }| } }} ext- | |}}}}}}}|Translate the extension }||if it is available at translatewiki.net}} }|nocats |no usage | | | |no usage }} }|nousage |no usage }} }}}}} || }}}|Check usage and version matrix. }} } | } }} }}}} | ' ' MediaWiki-extensions- }}}}}}| Open tasks · MediaWiki-extensions- }}}} Report a bug }} } | ' ' Open issues · Report a bug }} }|nocats|| }| }}}| }}}}}}Category:All extensions }} }}|nomatch=}} |Template:Extension/vulnerabilities }} }} }}|nomatch=}} |Template:Extension/archived }} }} | #default= }} , along with the appropriate and categories. Usage Copy and paste: For help with parameter values, see below. } |status = } |type1 = } |type2 = } |hook1 = hook1 |hook2 = hook2 |newhook1 = newhook1 |newhook2 = newhook2 |username = SomeUser |author = SomeAuthor |image = Placeholder.png |version = } |update = } |version preview = } |update preview = } |compatibility policy = } |mediawiki = } |php = } |needs-updatephp = } |composer = } |table1 = } |table2 = } |license = } |download = } |readme = } |changelog = } |example = } |namespace = } |description = } |parameters = } |tags = } |rights = } |compatibility = } |bugzilla = } |phabricator = } |vagrant-role = } |pagedrive1 = true |demo = true }} Content parameters This section describes parameters that govern infobox content. For help with '''templatemode' and other control parameters, please see Control parameters. ' Content parameters' Parameter Description name ' name of the extension' status ' current release status' One of: * unstable (broken - do not use this extension) * experimental (early stages of development, may change drastically) * beta (stable but not fully tested) * stable (stable version) * unmaintained (unmaintained - previously claimed to be stable, now unmaintained) * archive (archived - deprecated or merged with another extension) * unknown (default) If the status is anything other than the above, it will be ignored and the default value of 'Unknown' will be displayed in the template instead. In cases where the value is omitted, it will be categorized as unknown. In cases where the value is invalid, it will be placed in a special category so that the error can be caught and fixed. * release status colour scheme type1 type2 type3 type4 type5 type6 ' implementation type' The implementation strategy(s) employed in building this extension. This parameter is used to create categories that help programmers find examples of various MediaWiki specific implementation strategies or patterns. Although the values of this parameter sometimes coincide with the use case or purpose of an extension, that is not reason for this parameter. If the values you have chosen for this parameter do not adequately identify the purpose or possible use cases, we recommend you add additional as needed. Legal values for the type1, type2, ... parameters are: * parser - catchall for uncategorized . If you have written a parser extension, please use one of the following more specific types: ** contenthandler - Extensions using . ** link - customized , e.g. ... ** parser function - custom , e.g. ** tag - , e.g. <''tagname''>...tagname> ** variable - custom , e.g. ** extended syntax - Extensions that add non-standard wiki syntax (i.e. not , , or ). *: * [[:Category:User access extensions |''access]] - catchall for , that is, extensions that create, authenticate, grant permissions, revoke permissions, or monitor the activity of users. If you have written an access extension, please use one of the following more specific types: ** [[:Category:User activity extensions |''user activity]] - extensions that monitor user activity (logins, logouts, new user creation, etc.) ** ''user identity'' - extensions that create and delete users, and/or verify the identity of a user ** ''user rights'' - extensions to the rights management system, e.g. changes to the way rights are assigned, API, maintenance tools (does not include extensions that merely name the rights needed to use the features of that extension; for this purpose use the rights parameter) * [[:Category:User interface extensions |''interface]] - catchall for uncategorized user interface extensions. ** ''media - extensions that permit the embedding of multimedia content on wiki pages by registering a file extension with . ** mywiki - extensions that provide infrastructure so that users may personalize their MediaWiki experience and/or assist in the management of that infrastructure ** ''notify'' - extensions that email users, broadcast messages and provide other forms of community notification ** [[:Category:Page action extensions |''page action]]'' - extensions that enhance or modify s. This includes anything that implements an action that reads, writes, searches for, creates, renames, deletes, redirects or discusses a page. It does not include rights (use user rights) or logs (use user activity). ** ''search'' - extensions that search through and select articles for users. ** ''skin'' - extensions adding CSS or JavaScript, or implementing hook functions to change the look and feel of MediaWiki via the skins framework. ** ''ajax'' - extensions that use Ajax programming techniques. ** ''special'' - extensions that subclass the class, use one of its hooks, or patch one or more functions in . See for more information. * other ** ''api'' - extensions that add a new API module or extend a core API module. ** ''hook'' - Hook extension - defines a new hook - see hook1, etc. below if you want to define hooks used by your extension ** ''database'' - adds tables and/or fields to the database backing a MediaWiki installation ** ''data extraction'' - Data extraction ** ''filerepo'' - extension that adds new file repository types as file backend ** ''example'' - Not a real extension, but an example of how to write one Any other value for 'type' is invalid, and will cause the extension to be placed in Category:Extensions with invalid or missing type . Note: Many extensions have more than one type, if this applies to yours, replace |type= with |type1=|type2=|type3=.... You may define up to six types for an extension. hook1 hook2 hook3 hook4 ... hook30 ' name of each hook used by the extension' Entering values in this field is a good way to get exposure for your extension and help other developers. Each documented hook will automatically add the extension to a category listing extensions that use that hook. This category is autolinked to each hook article so that programmers can easily find examples of extensions that use a particular hook. For built-in hooks: * use the hook name alone. Please see for values (but omit introductory '/'). For custom hooks defined by extensions: * use extensionName/''hookName''. For a partial list of custom hooks, see Extension hook registry. For multiple hooks, assign the first hook to hook1, the second to hook2 and so on. newhook1 newhook2 newhook3 newhook4 ... newhook30 name of each hook provided by the extension You might also want to add the hooks to Extension hook registry. username The author's username on MediaWiki.org (if they have one). May be omitted, but if present it will be used to link to the author's user & user_talk page. It should be provided without namespace and without [[]]s. author The extension author's name, if different from their MediaWiki.org username. Free text. If omitted then the 'username' field will be used (if present). description ' short description' image screenshot or logo of extension. It should be provided without namespace and without [[]]s. imagesize facultative, size of the image (default size is 220px) version last version update date of the last update compatibility policy (accepted values are master and rel). ( ) mediawiki required version of MediaWiki php required version of PHP needs-updatephp Yes indicates that the extension requires a database table schema change or a similar action, before the MediaWiki can run. It is a common pitfall: your MediaWiki will stall, if you forgot to run update.php - if the extension requires it. No should be set as a value since this assures that the extension does not need update.php to be run and thus avoids uncertainty Extensions which conform to MediaWiki extension standards come with a schema change script which you need to start manually (once) before starting and accessing the MediaWiki through your browser, and after you copied all the extension files to $IP/extensions/ExtensionName and inserted wfLoadExtension( "ExtensionName"); into "LocalSettings.php", run from the command line: cd path/to/wiki_install_directory cd maintenance php update.php composer If applicable the name of the "vendor" as well as the "package" should be entered in the format vendor/package, e.g. mediawiki/semantic-media-wiki to point people directly to packagist.org, which serves as the package archive. table1 table2 table3 table4 ... table30 name of each non-core table used by the extension Links to a subpage of your extension page. For instance, "table1 = cu_changes" at will link to Extension:CheckUser/cu_changes table. Don't list core tables such as or ; only list tables that are added by extensions. license license governing use of this extension, as one of the codes found in https://spdx.org/licenses/, e.g. GPL-2.0-or-later, GPL-2.0-only or GPL-3.0-or-later, etc. download link to the download : Git, with server=svn in case it was not migrated from Subversion. If you put the code into page in the MediaWiki wiki, link to it using a full page name and section name, e.g. Extension:Example/version_1.22a#Code (it must remain valid when bot-copied elsewhere) readme external link to the readme file, e.g. https://phabricator.wikimedia.org/r/browse/mediawiki/extensions/Flow;master;README changelog external link to the changelog file, e.g. Extension:LDAP Authentication/Changelog parameters available parameters for LocalSettings.php tags any tags your extension uses (e.g. , ). rights rights added by the extension. Not to be confused with the license! Rights are such as '' '' or '' , not such as GFDL or LGPL or GPL - those are licenses! namespace namespace in which this extension is used example example, website or screenshot of working extension compatibility Additional compatibility information, for instance compatibility charts (formerly using Template:Extension Testing). It's encouraged to add any client-side compatibility information here too, especially when diverging from expectations of full support for a browser. translate Optional parameter to link the exact page where ( with which) the extension will be translatable on translatewiki.net if enabled. If the default link is incorrect, manually set it to: * ext-LOWERCASE(NOSPACES(Label as defined in )), aka * the parameter you get in the URL after ** typing the name of the extension in the search/filter box at translatewiki:Special:Translate or ** searching for its name in languagestats after clicking "expand all". bugzilla Bugzilla MediaWiki extension component name phabricator Phabricator project name CheckUsageNameOverride override the page name used for the check usage link. Control parameters ' Control parameters''' Parameter Description templatemode Controls auto-categorization of host page. Normally left blank. Alternate values are: * nocats - suppresses categorization and the 'check usage' link. Use this value if you are adding this template to of an extension or to how-to documentation of extensions. For example, the usage image above sets templatemode=nocats because this isn't an actual extension page and we don't want to add this page to any categories on account of it. * nousage - suppresses the 'check usage' link. Link is also suppressed if the page is a subpage; it is not in the Extension: namespace; or if suppressed by 'templatemode=nocats' If this is left blank, this template will add the host page to Category:All extensions and to one or more additional categories, depending on the values assigned to the Content parameters. Using the infobox Existing extension pages If you want to add the infobox to an existing page, copy and paste the code at the top of this page. Create a new extension article If you want to create a new extension page, enter the name below and click the button. A new page will be created with the infobox template already in place. Enhancing this template If you would like to improve on this template, thanks! This is a complicated template so here is some help along the way: The Create extension button To improve the create extension button behavior: * Template:Extension/Sample: The boilerplate extension that is preloaded into newly-created pages. * Template:Extension/CreateExtensionInputBox: An input box that can be inserted wherever you want users to easily create extensions. For documentation on the tag, please see Extension:InputBox. Infobox parameters In general: * To make this template easy to use, each label in the infobox is linked to documentation on the template parameter(s) it displays. If you add a parameter, please be sure to also add it to the content parameter documentation and link its label to that documentation. To change/correct/add to the implementation type parameters: * Check the talk page - there have been some extensive discussions about this field. * Template:Extension/TypeSwitch: Stores the possible values for the type field. Multiple values are implemented by calling this template with Template:Foreach. * Template:Extension/TypeSwitchNoCats: Does not need to be modified when adding a new type. Used instead of Template:Extension/TypeSwitch when this template is used in templatemode=nocats. Templates used with Template:Foreach can only take one parameter so we need to wrap the call to Template:Extension/TypeSwitch with another template that sets the mode. To change the behavior of the hook parameters: * Template:Extension/HookInUse: Adds links and categories for a hook in use. Multiple hooks in use are implemented by calling this template with Template:Foreach. * Template:Extension/HookInUseNoCats: Used instead of Template:Extension/HookInUse when this template is used in templatemode=nocats. Templates used with Template:Foreach can only take one parameter so we need to wrap the call to Template:Extension/HookInUse with another template that sets the mode. Test case See if the following pages are still ok, after edited this template. * Extension:Description2 * Template:Extension }} Maintenance: , Category:Extension creation Category:Extension templates